When you need me
by Anna-chan2
Summary: 10 years since Schuldich and Shwarz went their separate ways. Ten years he hadn't hear a word from his ex-comrads. Then one day, he recieves a surprise visit. What could they want? SXC. more pairings to come but minor ones


When you need me  
  
Warnings: uh... this is rated R for a reason people. Basically, it's got things small children should not read. I don't have lemons in this story because uh... yeah, won't like that. Otherwise, homophobes beware. This will offend you. There's smut and cuteness, swearing (probably) and all the standard stuff. Nothing too out there, I don't think. At least I don't plan to put anything too out there in here yet. Never say never, though.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally, I own nothing. Everything I have now belongs to my parents, including my soul. Isn't that sad?  
  
Chapter one: Proposition  
  
Nagi walked the streets of the seedier side of Berlin, turning his head from side to side, looking for a shock of bright red hair that he remembers too well. He was so preoccupied with his search that he did not even notice when he stepped into a dark alley until he was faced with a dead end.

"Hey, pretty boy," a voice said behind him. "Hand us your wallet and we'll let ya live."

Nagi sighed. This is the fifth petty thief to corner him since his visit and he was getting really tired of it. He turned around almost lazily-

-and slammed his would-be assailants into the wall with his telekinetic power. He heard two satisfactory crunches as both assailant's back snapped upon impact. "Here's some advice, guys, if you ever recover from this: pick your target a bit more careful next time," Nagi said, nonchalantly.

There was sound of clapping resonating from behind him and Nagi whirled about.

"Ma ma, Nagster," a voice said. " Boy, you grew so much since I last saw you, I didn't recognize you till you pulled that stunt."

A figure separated itself from the shadows and even with the dim light of the alleyway, Nagi could see that shock of unruly red hair. There was no mistaking it; it had to be Schuldich. Nagi studied his ex-comrade carefully. His hair seemed a bit longer than before but that is about it; it is the same color, same style, he didn't even have a bit of gray in it. Moving down from the hair, Nagi gazed upon Schuldich's face. Schuldich aged remarkably well; only a few faint wrinkles marked his smooth face. His mouth was stretched in his characteristic smirk but it seemed less mocking this time. His eyes were still condescending and cold but Nagi could detect a haunted quality in them now, and maybe just a hint of old pain. Those were not there the last time Nagi saw him. Schuldich's stance is casual, a bit of a lean to the side but Nagi could see that his muscles were a bit tense and he clutched one arm with his hand a bit too hard. His dress sense certainly did not improve; he wore a gaudy green vest, open in the front and a pair of black pants. The colors clashed with his hair, making people's eyes hurt when looking at him. Yes, this is Schuldich, remarkably unchanged.

"Hey, Schudich. I put on a growth spurt after you left," Nagi said.

"About time, runt," Schuldich replied. "I was beginning to worry. So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Nagi took a deep breath. What he wanted to talk about is going to take a while and this is not the ideal place to have that talk. "Let's go somewhere where we can sit and chat, Schuldich," Nagi proposed. "I just wanna catch up with you."

Schuldich smirked, like he always did.

"Sure chibi," he replied. I know this little place down the other end of the street. We could go there."  
  
Schuldich led Nagi to a quiet, clean little coffee shop. The lights were dim and there were individual little booths that gave patrons privacy. Nagi was surprised. It was unlike Scldich to bring him somewhere presentable. The last time Nagi suggested they have a little chat, Schuldich had led him to a club with dubious patrons. That had been a disaster.

"So, what's brought you here Nagi?" Schuldich asked, suddenly serious. "Relax Schuldich," Nagi replied. "I'm not here to bring you back to Rosenkreuz. We broke ties with them complete 5 years ago."

"Oh," Schuldich replied, visibly relaxing. "I'll bet they took that well."  
"Indeed," Nagi replied, quirking his mouth into an ironic smirk. "They sent out 5 Omega teams at us. They died. Quickly."

Schuldich snickered. "Well, seeing as you're the best team they'd ever had, I'm not surprised."

"Uppity puppies, the lot of them." Nagi said with irritation. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I need to talk to you about something."

"Well, I know that. Spit it out chibi. I don't have all day," Schuldich said. His eyes are hooded, hiding his true thoughts in their depth.

"I . . . I need you to come back with me," Nagi said hesitantly. "Everything is falling apart. Schuldich, I need your help."

tbc...

Okay, that was a very short beginning. Yes, pretty dull. Give me a few chapters though. i think this may be a good story. not much to do with farfie in this story. yes, i am dissapointed also. as a consolation prize, i think i'll put in some farfie humor at the end of some of the chapters to liven it up. just not this chapter though. i'm not in the mood. alright. review if you're kind


End file.
